Ripped Apart
by ooolinneaooo
Summary: Livet efter Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1. Edward**

Att få vara med Bella i alla dessa år och få se hennes ljuva ansikte har varit obeskrivligt. Hennes händer inflätade i mina.  
De stunder som vi haft sen dag ett är helt otroliga och varje dag är speciell på sitt sätt. Just den här dagen för åtta år  
sedan hade det kunnat gått illa. Trots att det var så länge sedan så kunde jag än se Aro's ansikte, där på ängen. Hans  
röda ögon som sökte efter svagheter. Men han fann inga. Bella Cullen hade gjort honom för svag för att kunna tänka.  
Hon räddade oss från en hel klan - Volturi. Att se Jane så frustrerad hade varit skrattretande. Hennes styrka tryktes  
ner till botten och vi kunde se frustrationen i hennes mörka ögon. Den dagen mindes vi alla så väl. Näthinnan kom ihåg  
alla detaljer och kunde mycket väl spela upp allt. Vi alla hade skyddat varandra och de vi älskade mot döden. Nu när jag  
har fått se min dotter växa upp har varit något av de bästa med mitt liv. Hon är hälften av mig och hälften av Bella.  
De veckorna som Renesmee hade funnits inuti Bella hade tagit kål på mig. Men att jag skulle få se henne växa upp  
och bli en kvinna hade jag aldrig förväntat mig. Att hon beundrade hela vår familj var självklart. Men det kunde aldrig  
slå hur vi ser upp till henne.

Den här dagen hade vi planerat en utflykt i skogen. Bella och jag skulle för första gången på år återvända till den  
plats som vi upplevt att våran kärlek var stark för första gången. Sen vår flytt hade vi ofta besökt Charlie men aldrig  
gjort något annat i Forks - Den staden där de första kapitlen i våra liv tillsammans skrevs.

Jag reagerade på att någonting gick sönder i köket. Så många gånger hade Jacob varit klumpig nog att ha ner Esme's finaste porslin.  
Men den här gången var det den fina kristallvasen som Carlisle hade gett henne på deras bröllopsdag. De vita rosorna låg utspridda  
på golvet tillsammans med kristallskärvorna från vasen. Jacob sprang ut ur rummet så fort att jag inte ens han lyfta ett finger. Esme  
kom in i rummet och såg vad som hänt. "Se nu Jake vad du har ställt till med!" sa Esme med en ledsam ton. Jacob verkade inte ha  
planer på att svara. "Jag tar hand om det här, Edward" Esme städade fort upp och jag gick till vardagsrummet där min vackra fru stod.  
"Bella, älskling?" Jag gick fram och tog hennes ansikte mellan mina händer och kysste henne. Hon vände sig om och omfamnade mig.  
"Du förstår inte hur mycket jag saknar dig när du lämnar min sida" sa hon med en suck. "Men nu står jag här. Och du verkar inte vilja  
släppa taget!" sa jag, och skrattade retsamt. "Du gissar rätt faktiskt." sa hon och höll om mig hårdare den här gången. Hon såg rakt  
in i mina ögon, och kysste mig. Våra kalla läppar möttes och våran lust ville något mer. Men vi stod faktiskt i vardagsrummet och jag  
glömde helt bort att vi skulle åka nu. Jag kände att någon stod och iaktog oss. "Ehm, brorsan, inte för att störa.. men bilen står utrullad  
och klar, så det är bara att köra iväg!" Emmeth flinade och kunde inte hålla sig för skratt. Tid med Bella kunde få mig att tappa  
tidsbegreppet helt. Hur mycket jag än ville stå kvar, så var jag faktiskt exalterad över den här dagen. "Bella, det är dags att åka.  
Hennes händer gled långsamt ur greppet och hon tog min hand. Jag log mot henne och hon besvarade leendet. "Låt oss få det här  
överstökat!" fast egentligen visste jag att hon var lika förväntansfull som jag.

Väl vid parkeringen hoppade vi in i bilen och vinkade till de andra i familjen. Eftersom jag inte har tillgång till Bellas tankar, så kunde  
jag se att något bekymrade henne. Hon tröck fingrarna mot tinningar som att hon ville trycka bort smärta. "Bella, hur är det med dig?"  
sa jag, med en försiktig ton för att inte göra henne upprörd. "Jag bara funderar över hur lycklig jag är. Kommer det alltid vara så här?  
Det känns som att jag är lyckligast i världen och när som helst kan allt slitas ur mina händer." hon såg på mig med sina vackra ögon.  
Jag kunde inte undgå att börja fundera på det hon sa. "Vi ska bara blicka framåt i framtiden. Ingen kan ta den ifrån oss" sa jag och  
försökte låta lugn. Men istället så lät jag nästan helt oberörd av ämnet. Hon la sin hand i min och vi såg varanda djupt in i ögonen.

Vi parkerade våran bil precis där vi parkerat den för många år sedan. Vi såg på varandra, och inget hade egentligen förändrats.  
Det kändes som i går. Vi sprang, fort genom skogen. Förut hade Bella suttit på min rygg, men nu kunde vi springa hand i hand.  
Ängen såg ut som den hade gjort för 10 år sedan. Skogen var vacker och små ljusglimtar trängde igenom den täta skogen.  
Det var här vi som vi verkligen visade vad vi känner för varandra. Det var så länge sedan, men det kändes som i går.  
Här hade jag visat mina krafter, och hon hade accepterat det som att det var världens simplaste sak, att jag är en vampyr.  
Det hade jag alltid beundrat henne för. Vi satte oss ner i det vild vuxna gräset. Solen slöt tryggt kring våra kroppar och vi  
skimmrade tillsammans. Jag tog hennes hand mellan mina och kysste den.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2. Bella**

Varje dag med Edward var ett nytt äventyr. Om mitt hjärta slog skulle det nog ha gjort miljontals volter vid det här laget. Jag är inte ens säker på att jag hade överlevt det. Den dagen då vi blev föräldrar till något så underbart som Renesmee hade våra band stärkts ännu mer. Renesmee var lika mycket mig som Edward. Att uppfostra henne hade inte varit lätt alla gånger men nu när hon blivit en kvinna så behöver vi inte vara lika orolig mer. Jacob har alltid funnits där för henne, sedan födseln. Deras band har även växt sig starka och jag kan se att de verkligen älskar varandra. Renesmee gör Jacob hel, och Jacob gör detsamma för Renesmee. Visst, jag och Edward var oroliga för hur deras relation skulle utveckla sig men ingen är så trygg som hon. Deras kärlek är lika stark som min och Edwards och jag känner ofta igen mig i dem. Sedan Jacob blivit en familjemedlem så hade vår relation utvecklats. De tider då jag hade krossat hans hjärta gång på gång var glömt nu. För nu var vi bästa vänner och inget kunde skilja oss åt.

Jag följde med Edward in i den djupa skogen där jag en gång hade varit ovetande om hans hemlighet. De minnen som vi har i Forks kändes långt borta - som flera århundraden sen. Jag mindes när jag konfronterade honom och fick veta sanningen. Minnena var inte så starka - vilket inga minnen var från min mänskliga tid. Men jag mindes den gången jag fått veta hans hemlighet. Hur jag berättat mina teorier och fått veta vad han var för något. En sak som jag mindes var hur mycket tid som jag egentligen spenderade på att undra varför han just var annorlunda. Gläntan var så vacker, den såg nästan orörd ut.

"Bella, älskling. Varför står du där borta och bländar mig med din skönhet? Kom hit!" Edward sträckte ut sina armar mot mig. Jag la mig i hans knä och drog in hans doft i mina näsborrar. Jag mindes i alla fall hur jag älskade att lukta på honom. Edward log. "Så, mrs Cullen. Att sitta här med dig gör mig lycklig. Du gör mig lycklig, som du gjort i många år nu." Jag såg rakt in i hans ögon och smekte hans kind med min nu - bleka hand. Ord räckte inte till just då, till att beskriva hur mycket jag älskar honom. Han har skakat om min värld helt ock hållet.

"Jag älskar dig." sa jag och satte mig upp och gled ur hans grepp. Edward drog mig intill sig igen och jag lade mig på hans axel. "Jag älskar dig med. Mer än du kan ana" sedan kysste han mig och då hade jag redan börjat knäppa upp hans skjorta.

Att ligga brevid varandra i gläntan var som att gå tillbaka i tiden. Det var så vackert - precis som det var då. Vinden susade och träden följde varsamt med rörelserna. Jag vände mig om, och där låg han. Min man - min självfrände. "Bella, det kanske är bäst om vi börjar åka tillbaka" sa han, medans han rörde vid min kind. "Vi har redan varit här för länge" några mörka moln rörde sig i snabb takt mot gläntan, så vi sprang till bilen för att slippa se regnet falla. Alice mötte upp oss vid garaget och var som vanligt nyfiken. Våran vänskap var som starkast nu - och vi delade allt med varandra. Edward himlade med ögonen, och lät oss gå in och bara prata om hur underbart vi haft det - I kärlekens glänta.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3. Renesmee

I hela mitt liv har jag haft en trygg vägg att luta mig emot. Jag har aldrig behövt vara ensam och har alltid kunnat känna mig trygg. Mitt liv paserar snabbt, men tiden står ändå still på något vis. Jag befinner mig i en bubbla med mitt livs kärlek. Min självfrände vars ögon är lika vackra som det vackraste vattnet som finns. Han har alltid varit redo att hålla min hand och finnas där för mig - Sen dagen då jag föddes. Nu har våran kärlek växt sig större än kärleken till ett litet barn.

Jacob stod med ansiktet lutat mot vår stora balkongdörr i glas. Det fina lilla huset jag fått av Esme på min födelsedag. Brevid det stora huset, vid andra sidan bäcken står vårat drömhus. Vita väggar täckta med tavlor som föreställde min och Jacob's resa genom livet. Min favorit tavla var en bild när han höll om mig när jag var liten och jag stod och log mitt allra största leende mot honom. Jag mindes alla de gånger vi gått ut på utflykter i skogen och när han försökte lära mig att dyka från klippor. Det var visserligen en farlig hobby men adrenalinkicken är något som man bara inte kan motstå. Jag puttade försiktigt igen dörren och ställde mig bakom honom. Han vände sig inte om när jag kom in. Hans händer var hårt knutna och det såg ut som att han var beredd att slå till någon när som helst. Jag omfamnade honom och han vände sig sedan om för att se in i mina ögon - Och självklart blända mig. En varm hand smekte min kind. "Nessie. Mitt hjärta." Sa han med en bestämd ton, som nästan lät som en symfoni i mina öron. "Jacob. Jag älskar dig och mitt hjärta finns hos dig hela tiden" jag tog hans hand och knöt försiktigt upp knytnävarna. Han slappnade till slut av och jag lutade mig mot hans bröstkorg. Hans hjärtslag var jämna, precis som hans andetag. "Hur är det med dig? Har något speciellt hänt?" min röst skärde sig men behöll ändå lugnet. Han rynkade pannan och vände sig ut mot fönstret återigen. "Nessie, det är bara det att Sam sätter stor press på mig nu. Han verkar inte riktigt förstå att jag måste finnas till för er och att ni verkligen är min familj. Det irriterar honom ibland. Vilket jag inte kan förstå." han lutade huvudet tillbaka och stirrade in i mina ögon, den här gången med en bekymrad blick. "Han vet vad som är bäst för dig. Han har bara inte insett det än" sa jag och kramade honom igen. Den här gången besvarade han kramen och kysste mig som om det bara fanns vi på den här jorden. Som så många gånger förut stod vi där och bara var vi. Ett. Som vi alltid varit.

Efter en stund så tog han handen under min haka och jag lutade mig försiktigt uppåt. "Nessie, du verkar lite bekymrad idag. Något som tynger dig älskling?" Det plötsliga suget i magen gjorde mig nervös och jag kände hur jag började hyperventilera. "Nessie, älskling? Hur är det? Prata med mig!" Det var inte förens då jag märkte hur jag satt mig ner på golvet med huvet i händerna. "Jake, åh.. hur ska jag säga det här? Jag kan inte annat än hoppas att du känner som jag!" Han satte sig ner brevid mig och drog mig intill sig. "Älskling, berätta för mig. Sen när har du hållit en hemlighet för mig?" Jag kippade efter luft och märkte hur svårt det faktiskt var att hålla en hemlighet för Jacob. Något av de svåraste sakerna jag gjort. "Jakob. Jag hoppas du orkar gå igenom en sån här sak igen.. Jag.. Jag är gravid." Han ställde sig upp genast, och brast i gråt. Jag skakade än och fann det svårt att andas - återigen. "Nessie..Det är ju helt fantastiskt!" Han fick knappt fram de sista ordet. Jag reste mig upp och kastade mig i hans armar och vi kysste varandra passionerat. "Du - Och jag. Ingen kan älska någon mer än jag älskar dig. Du är helt fantastisk och gör mig hel. Jag kunde inte vara mer glad än så här, du kommer bli en fantastisk mamma." sa han och kysste mig på hjässan. "Du kommer bli en fantastisk pappa, Jacob Black" sa jag och drog han intill mig.

De kommande veckorna tärde på mig fysiskt och psykiskt. Illamående var bara förnamnet till hur jag kände mig. Att ligga i sängen och bara vänta på nästa kramp var jobbigt - men att ha Jacob vid min sida gjorde det lättare. Hela min familj tog det hela väldigt bra. Prata om det var deras favorit ämne vid matbordet. Namn, inredning och uppfostran var några ämnen som ofta uppkom. Men jag och Jacob hade allt under kontroll. Uppfostran var något vi var överens om. Men namn var en helt annan sak. Esme skulle ta hand om våran barnkammare och pappa skulle hjälpa oss att bygga ut den lilla stugan. Vi hade bestämt oss för neutrala färger som beige, vit och sandfärgat. Alice hade redan varit och handlat den första garderoben med en massa vackra färger. Men efter en vecka av inredning så var vi tvungna att hejda oss. De skulle ju trots allt ligga där i 9 hela månader. Det andra besöket hos barnmorskan förändrade vår syn på det hela totalt - Jag väntade tvillingar. Två barn växte sakta men säkert inom mig och uppfostran skulle bli dubbelt så svår. Men vi skulle klara det - Oavsett oddsen. För bakom oss stod en familj som inte tvivlade en sekund på oss. Barnen skulle få en underbar familj och aldrig behöva känna sig ensam. Sam och de andra var nu glada för Jacob's skull.


End file.
